Episode 3637 (24th December 1993)
Plot Vera wraps Tommy's presents whilst Terry takes him for a walk. Gail grows concerned for Ivy so Ivy tells her about Don pestering Denise. Gail comforts her. Des gives Jack a present to give to Tommy. Terry delivers Tommy to the Hortons. They are annoyed to discover that he hasn't told the Duckworths and demand he tells them, worried that they'll be accused of snatching Tommy, or the deal's off. Jeff Horton goes with Terry to No.9. Vera is stunned when Terry explains he wants Tommy to live with the Hortons. Terry tries to make out he's doing the best for Tommy by giving him to the Hortons as Jack and Vera are too old, but Jack doesn't believe him for a second. He tells Terry that he knows he's sold his son and he's only done it to help himself, then punches him, telling him he's no longer his son. He throws Jeff and Terry out despite Vera's pleas. Des is stunned to watch the scene as Terry, Jeff and Tommy drive away with a desperate Vera running after the car. Following Deirdre's suggestion, Alf gives a load of food to Emily for Crisis at Christmas. Bet throws a party for friends at the Rovers after hours. Bet tells Steve that she'll be after him if he hurts Vicky by seeing another girl. Ivy is distraught to find Don isn't at his daughter's house. She tells Gail she fears that he'll try to kill himself. Audrey gets drunk at Bet's party and passes out in the bar. Distraught, Vera sobs over Tommy's presents. Cast Regular cast *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Tanya Pooley - Eva Pope *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Terry Duckworth - Nigel Pivaro *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Vicky Arden - Chloe Newsome *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Sarah-Louise Platt - Lynsay King *David Platt - Thomas Ormson *Tommy Duckworth - Darryl Edwards Guest cast *Jeff Horton - Dicken Ashworth *Doreen Horton - Annie Raitt Places *Coronation Street - Main street view, ginnel and yards *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen, hallway and yard *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, front room and hallway *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Albert Park Notes *Last appearance of Deirdre Barlow until 23rd May 1994 as Anne Kirkbride underwent treatment for non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma. *Last appearance of Terry Duckworth until 10th June 1996. *Last appearance of Tommy Duckworth until 8th July 1994. *Valentino Musetti was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The Websters try to hide their differences as they celebrate Rosie's birthday. And why do the Duckworths miss Bet’s party at the Rovers? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,110,000 viewers (14th place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 4th October 2004 was edited for timing reasons and cut three consecutive scenes in Part Two: the first in The Kabin lasting 28", in which Rita Sullivan wishes the Wiltons a happy Christmas before letting slip that Bet Gilroy is throwing a party; the following scene in the Rovers, lasting 43", where Bet sends Betty Turpin to find out why Jack Duckworth has not turned in for work and Audrey Roberts accepts drinks from a financial adviser; and finally 42" in which Betty walks up the ginnel and into the yard of No.9, listens at the back door to Jack comforting an upset Vera, then walks back along the ginnel towards the pub. The ITV3 repeat on 31st October 2019 reinstated the cut scenes. *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1990-1999, released on 5th September 2011. Notable dialogue Steve McDonald: "Did yer...want to say something, Bet?" Bet Gilroy: "Yes I did, love. I think I wanted to say... Personally, I wouldn't trust you as far as I could throw you. Only a little bird tells me that you've got another little bird on the side. Now, you don't have to say whether I'm well-informed but I'll warn yer, if you damage that little bird's wings, I shall pluck yer, stuff yer and roast yer. Give your mum my love." Category:1993 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD